


Pets

by Cherry_Scones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, SO MUCH FLUFF, They get a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Scones/pseuds/Cherry_Scones
Summary: Simon won't stop begging Baz to get a pet ever since they moved out into their own flat





	Pets

****Baz

"Snow for the 500th time I am NOT getting a Bichon...what ever type of dog that is! If we were to get a pet let at least get a cute and intimidating one, like a Rottweiler!"

Simon has been bothering me to get a pet since we moved into our own apartment without Penny. We eventually decided on a dog, however what we couldn't decide was what breed. Snow being Snow only decided on the cuteness factor of it where I was actually thinking of other things. For instance, if a burglar came into the house a small dog wouldn't protect us.

"You just want to look cool, that isn't fair!" he retorts.

"No, I am being reasonable. if someone breaks into our house would a small dog like that really be able to protect us.'

He starts to make a sort of spitting noise while flailing his arms around (this is a common thing for him when he is annoyed about a situation, I swear sometimes I am sure he is 12)

"YOU ARE LITERALY A BLOOD SUCKING VAMPIRE!!!!! WHAT COULD WE POSSIBLE NEED PROTECTON FROM THAT YOU COULDN'T DEAL WITH!!!"

"A murder wearing a necklace of garlic." I smirk slightly when he gives me a look of pure rage that practically screams 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' I have to try my hardest to not burs out laughing. You see Simon does not have an intimidating face, what so ever. The face he uses is just plain adorable. I step closer to him and hold him by the waist, tilting my head down slightly so I can see his face.

He mumbles something under his breath. "What was that?" I asked pulling my head back to look at him.

"I said, that doesn't even work on you." I cant believe he is actually pouting. He has his bottom lip stuck out and everything! I am actually thinking about giving in, this boy will be the death of me I swear.

"What about we compromise?"

Simons face lit up when I said this. His smile lit up the room and I realized just why I always end up complying  to what he wants.

~~~

Simon

It has been about a week since me and Baz decided to compromise on the dog and I have shown him hundreds of cute fluffy dogs, but he always say the same thing "Simon that is the most unthreatening thing I have ever seen, besides you of course."

Chihuahuas, Terriers, anything, it is always those same words. I even showed him a Caucasian Shepard dog (I swear this dog is an actual teddy bear) (That one just got an eye role and a lecture about how it would eat us out of house and home. To be fair the dog does stand as tall as me, but it was cute!) 

One day we were sitting on the couch cuddling with my head on his shoulder and him looking through pets for sale on Facebook on his phone. This has become a common position now a days, we sit for hours at a time browsing the web on his phone (most of the time his, mine is too glitchy. Maybe 5 times is too much to drop it in the toilet) looking at dogs.

"Simon!" Baz practically yells scaring me out of my train of thought. "What about this one!" He holds his phone in front of my face and it shows the cutest dog I have ever seen.

"It is a 6 month old German Shepard Husky mix, the owners need to get rid of it because they just had a baby that is allergic to dogs. It comes with all the paperwork, his create, his leashes, even the food and water bowls. Look it even says he is accustomed to living in apartments, he does need to be able to run a little though."

Baz is like an excited two year old at this point. He is on his knees, in the couch I might add (I will have to mention this next time he yells at me for that)

"It is so cute! And look it is only 70 pounds, and house broken! Not to mention you go out almost every night and essentially run so it is perfect!"

~~~

Baz

Next thing  know I was setting up a meeting with the people selling the dog.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" was all Simon said on the way there, again 12. We decided to meet at a park about 20 minutes from our apartment.

"Snow calm the fuck down." I said as we got out of the car. "Okay she said she would be in a neon blue Jeep. So be on the look out for that."

"The more I think about it the shadier this seems."

"Yeah but all deals through Facebook seem shady. That's what makes them fun." Simon looks skeptical so I add "Don't worry if this little 5 foot lady gets to scary for you I will protect you" Just to add to the annoyingness factor I add a small had pat and a pout.

"OW!" Yeah I probably should have seen that shoulder punch coming.

  
We wait another 5 minutes or so when Snow starts to get impatient.

"When will she get here" he whines while drawing out the last 'e' of here. 

"Snow we have ben here 10 minutes at the most and we were 20 minutes early." Just as I am saying that a blue jeep pulls up next to us.

"Are you Baze?" She questions the pronunciation of my name and of course her assumption was wrong.

"Baz but yes"

She goes back to her truck and opens the back hatch. Simon immediately lets go of my arm he was squeezing and leaving nail marks in out of excitement to run over to the dog that just hopped out.

It was so  much cuter in person.

He had bright blue eyes and a mostly black coloring, his paws were a light brown and so were some of the markings on his face. Simon Crouched down to play with him but he had other ideas. He jumped on top of him making him topple to the ground while the dog was licking his face. Great that is something to look forward too, dog slobber kisses from both of them.

On the bright side I think I have only ever seen Simon this happy a few times (one of them being after the burning forest when we kissed and kissed by the fire place of my house)

~~~

We got back to the house and Simon was still smiling ear from ear. We only almost got into a few crashes because of the dog trying to lick my face from the back seat.

Once finally get home we unload all of the dog things and try to find a place fore everything. We ended up putting the dog create and most of the toys in the living room of the flat that was off the kitchen where his food and water bowl sat.

Sitting down on the couch Simon brought up an important detail neither of us had thought about.

"What's the name?" He pauses to think, "WHAT ABOUT CHERRY"

"We are not naming our dog after fucking scones Snow"

We sit in comfortable silence for a while both lost in thought.

"What about Ebb," I say quietly unsure of how he will take to the idea "I mean German Shepherds where bred for herding goats and sheep."

"It is perfect" he says and leans up to gently kiss me.

"Come here Ebb"

 


End file.
